familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Saginaw County, Michigan
Saginaw County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2010 census, the population was 200,169. The county seat is Saginaw . The county was created by September 10, 1822, and was fully organized on February 9, 1835. Saginaw is a Native American term, perhaps having reference to the Sauk tribe who lived at the mouth of the river.Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography for Saginaw County. Another source opines that: "There are two possible derivations: from 'Sace-nong' or 'Sak-e-nong' (Sauk Town) because the Sauk (Sac) once lived there, or from Chippewa words meaning 'place of the outlet' from 'sag' (an opening) and 'ong' (place of)."Michigan County names per the Michigan government. See List of Michigan county name etymologies. Geography *According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.16%) is land and (or 0.84%) is water. *The Roman Catholic Diocese of Saginaw is the controlling regional body for the Catholic Church.Saginaw County Diocese home page *Saginaw is considered to be part of Flint/Tri-Cities. Geographic features The County has no natural lakes, but many rivers. The Saginaw River is the waterway that completes the Saginaw River Watershed, which is the largest watershed in the State of Michigan. Other rivers that source the Saginaw include Cass, Flint, Shiawassee, Bad, and Tittabawassee. *Cass River has many branches, one of which flows into the Shiawassee River in the Shiawassee National Wildlife Refuge at less than a mile from where the Shiawassee merges with the Tittabawassee River to form the Saginaw River. The Refuge is entirely within Saginaw County.[*Shiawassee National Wildlife Refuge Official site Airports Scheduled airline service is available from MBS International AirportMBS International Airport near Freeland, Michigan and Bishop International Airport in Flint, Michigan.Flint Bishop International Airport Harry Browne AirportHarry Browne Airport in Buena Vista Charter Township also serves the region. Interstates * I-75 * I-675 US Highways * US-23 Michigan State Trunklines * M-13 runs from I-69 through downtown Saginaw and north to Standish. * M-15 * M-46 is a cross peninsular road, running across the mitten and the thumb—from Port Sanilac on the Lake Huron shore; through Saginaw near Saginaw Bay; and then on to Muskegon on the Lake Michigan shore.M-46 Endpoint Photos. This east-west surface route nearly bisects the Lower Peninsula of Michigan latitudinally. * M-47 passes through the western suburbs and provides a direct connection to MBS International Airport in Freeland before ending at US 10 in nearby Bay County. * M-52 runs from the Ohio border through Adrian and Owosso before ending at M-46, in the western suburbs of Saginaw. M-52 also provides an alternate connection to Lansing, Michigan's state capitol. * M-54 * M-57 * M-58 runs from M-47 to I-675. * M-81 runs east from M-13 to Caro and Cass City and ends at M-53 in Sanilac County. * M-83 * M-84 runs from downtown Bay City to M-58 in Saginaw. Adjacent counties *Bay County (northeast) *Midland County (northwest) *Tuscola County (east) *Gratiot County (west) *Genesee County (southeast) *Shiawassee County (south) *Clinton County (southwest) National protected area * Shiawassee National Wildlife Refuge Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 210,039 people, 80,430 households, and 55,818 families residing in the county. The population density was 260 people per square mile (100/km²). There were 85,505 housing units at an average density of 106 per square mile (41/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 75.33% White, 18.62% Black or African American, 0.41% Native American, 0.80% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 2.88% from other races, and 1.95% from two or more races. 6.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.4% were of German, 7.2% Polish, 5.9% English, 5.6% Irish and 5.4% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 93.9% spoke English and 3.7% Spanish as their first language. There were 80,430 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.20% were married couples living together, 15.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.60% were non-families. 26.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 26.60% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,637, and the median income for a family was $46,494. Males had a median income of $40,514 versus $25,419 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,438. About 11.00% of families and 13.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.70% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Government and politics The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Saginaw County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Michael D. Thomas * Sheriff: William Federspiel * County Clerk: Susan Kaltenbach * County Treasurer: Marvin D. Hare * Register of Deeds: Mildred M. Dodak * Public Works Commissioner: James A. Koski All countywide officers are elected for four-year terms. The next scheduled election for these offices is November of 2012. (information as of June 2010) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *City of Frankenmuth - independent of Frankenmuth Township *City of Saginaw - county seat; most populous political subdivision in the county; independent of Saginaw Charter Township *City of Zilwaukee - independent of Zilwaukee Township Villages Under Michigan law, villages are municipal corporations but are not independent of the townships in which they are located. A village resident also is a resident of a township, is liable for taxes to both units of government and may vote in both village and township elections, if eligible. *Village of Birch Run - located in Birch Run Township *Village of Chesaning - located in Chesaning Township *Village of Merrill - located in Jonesfield Township *Village of Oakley - located in Brady Township *Village St. Charles - located mainly in St. Charles Township with portions in Brant Township and Swan Creek Township Townships *Albee Township *Birch Run Township *Blumfield Township *Brady Township *Brant Township *Bridgeport Charter Township *Buena Vista Charter Township *Carrollton Township *Chapin Township *Chesaning Township *Frankenmuth Township - independent of the City of Frankenmuth *Fremont Township *James Township *Jonesfield Township *Kochville Township *Lakefield Township *Maple Grove Township *Marion Township *Richland Township *Saginaw Charter Township - independent of the City of Saginaw *Spaulding Township *St. Charles Township *Swan Creek Township *Taymouth Township *Thomas Township *Tittabawassee Township *Zilwaukee Township - independent of the City of Zilwaukee Unincorporated Places *Bridgeport, CDP *Buena Vista, CDP *Burt, CDP *Freeland, CDP *Hemlock, CDP *Robin Glen-Indiantown, CDP *Shields, CDP *Alicia *Blumfield Corners *Brady Center *Brant *Carrollton *Chapin *Clausedale *Crow Island *Dice *Fenmore *Fergus *Fordney *Fosters *Frankentrost *Frost *Galloway‡ *Garfield *Gera *Groveton *Indiantown *Iva *Kochville *Lakefield *Lawndale *Layton Corners *Luce *Marion Springs *Morseville *Nelson *Orr *Racy *Paines *Parshallburg *Roosevelt *Shattuckville *Shields *Swan Creek *Taymouth Notable natives See also: Category:People from Saginaw, Michigan\ *Theodore Roethke (1908–1963) Pulitzer prize and National Book Award winning poet was born and buried here. *Robert Schindiette, Jr. Community activist, amateur videographer, undefeated court record Historical markers There are twenty eight recognized historical markers in the county:Michigan Historical Markers. They are: * Bliss Park * Burt Opera House / Wellington R. Burt * Coal Mine No. 8 * The Cushway House / Benjamin Cushway and Adelaide Cushway * First Congregational Church Saginaw * Fowler Schoolhouse (Fremont Township) * Frankenmuth / Saint Lorenz Evangelical Lutheran Church * Frankenmuth Bavarian Inn * Freeland United Methodist Church * George Nason House * Hess School * Hoyt Library * Leamington Stewart House * Michigan's German Settlers * Morseville Bridge * Presbyterian Church of South Saginaw * Saginaw Club * Saginaw Oil Industry * Saginaw Post Office * Saginaw Valley Coal * Saginaw Valley Lumbering Era * St. Mary's Hospital * Saint Michael Catholic Parish * St. Paul's Episcopal Mission * Shroeder House * Theodore Roethke / Childhood Home See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Saginaw County, Michigan *Saginaw Trail Notes Further reading * Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography for Saginaw County. External links *Saginaw County *http://www.historicbridges.org/b_c_mi_saginaw.htm Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Saginaw County, Michigan